My Country House
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione Granger is leaving behind a series of bad events that have plagued her life. She buys a country house and meets a man named Harry Potter. Hermione is not a witch but can see things muggles cannot. What is her secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone_

_this is my new story, hope you like it. Hermione does not know about the magical world at all._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS Not J. K. Rowling she is to clever for me. LOL_

**My Country House.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was driving along the country road deep in thought. So much had happened in the last twelve months. She divorced her lousy, abusive husband of 7 years and then to top off an already horrible year, her parents died in a car accident.

Her parent's death had absolutely crushed her, she was close to her parents and the devastation she felt at the loss of them, was unbearable. Even though she was in the process of being divorced, her husband Joe had been of very little support to her during this time of crisis, so she made up her mind that is was right to continue her life without him.

It wasn't only his blatant disregard for her feelings but also the many times that they could not see eye to eye on things. He was very demanding, mean and at times, quite violent. Hermione had been really unhappy for quite a few years, but the death of her parents proved to her that she had to go. Joe made the divorce quite nasty and Hermione was thankful he never wanted to have children, which was one of their ongoing arguments.

Luckily Hermione knew that her husband was after her money and had instructed her solicitors to hold back on her parent's inheritance until after her divorce was finalised. Everything fell into place very well and she only had a week to wait. He still managed to swindle her out of their house and most of their furniture.

Hermione had been treated very badly by her husband but had decided to put all of that behind her and was now looking for a quiet house in the country where she could write her fairytale stories. Hopefully he would never find her again and she could live a peaceful life.

As she drove along the winding roads of the country side, she thought about her life. She had a lovely childhood with her parents but it was very lonely at times, not having any siblings and the other kids at school used to tease her about being a bookworm and truth be told, she never did fit in with those other kids. She hoped that when Joe came along, life would change for her and at first it did, but after a while he just turned into a real jerk and life returned to normal.

One thing that was strange was that she never felt as if she fit in anywhere. She used to dream about magical worlds complete with witches and wizards and beautiful castles. She would have friends and they would be nice to her and she would finally feel like she belonged some where. Unfortunately she would wake up and be in her same lonely bed, leading the same lonely life.

No witches or wizards or magnificent castles.

As she turned a corner, she spotted a stunning white horse, he was huge and his muscles were rippling as he galloped along the road. As she came closer she noticed a nicely built man riding the beautiful beast. She glanced over at him as she overtook him. He had pitch black hair that was flying in the wind and fair skin with glasses. That was all Hermione could make out as she drove on.

A few kilometres down the road, Hermione spotted a beautiful old house. It had overgrown trees and vines and a derelict fence that held up the for sale sign.

Hermione pulled up and got out of her car.

This was it; this was the house for her.

This would keep her mind on something and what a job it would be. The window shutters were falling off their hinges and there were broken windows in a few places. She looked around the back of the house and saw it wasn't any better than the front. It was hard to see how big the interior of the house was ,because she could not access it.

Hermione took note of the real estate agents number and called them to arrange an inspection. The following day Hermione met the agent outside the two story house at 9am. She had arrived earlier to have another look with a clear mind. The estate agent drove up and Hermione could tell he was relieved she was a lady, he probably thought she would be a pushover.

Little did he know, Hermione bought and sold property for her parents and she handled all the affairs when she bought her first house, this agent was in for a ride.

"Good morning, Mrs Smith."

"Good morning, to you too," Hermione turned and followed the agent who's name was Joseph, typical, had to be the same name as her ex.

He opened the front door and Hermione was surprised to see that the inside did not mirror the ruins outside. The wooden floors were only in need of sanding back and a good polish. The walls were all in one piece and had no holes or major construction work needed. The living room and dining room only needed cosmetic changes but the kitchen was in need of urgent work.

There was water damage where the broken windows had let the rain in. It was going to be a total makeover. There were four bedrooms upstairs, with a large bathroom and ensuite to the main bedroom. The main bedroom had a large balcony and a sitting area. The land around the house had some lovely, large established trees but the ground needed to be cleared from the overgrowth.

The real estate agent didn't know what hit him, once Hermione started pointing out all the repairs that needed to be done, his head was beginning to turn, and then she hit him with the haggling of the price.

She was quite pleased with herself when he called her the next day, saying her offer had been accepted. She had managed to cut $50 000 off the $175 000 original price and organised a quick settlement even though the agent thought she was being foolish, she managed to get what she wanted in the end and the savings would pay for some repairs.

Hermione headed back home to finalise her affairs and advise her friends of her new address. She didn't have many friends as the friends they had, were mostly Joe's. Hermione spent a couple of weeks finalising her old life and was excited to be moving to the country. Maybe it would be time to meet some new people and have a good life.

Hermione walked into her new home and sighed, oh dear, what had she gotten herself into. Since the house was empty, the owners gave her permission to start on the kitchen while she was finalising her old life. This way she could move into the house and it would be liveable. The workmen had finished the kitchen the day before and she was really pleased with her choice, she had chosen wooden cabinets with a red stain and stainless steel accessories. The kitchen was large enough to hold an eight seater table with plenty of room.

At least she had one room to be proud of.

Hermione decided to start on her bedroom next. Since the rooms weren't too bad, she gave them a good coat of paint and lots of furnishing.

A month had passed by and Hermione was really pleased with her progress, she had the kitchen done, thanks to the professionals, all four bedrooms done, thanks to a good coat of paint, the library completed and now she was trying to get the dining room done. Hermione heard a knock at the door and she stopped, she stood staring at the door for a few minutes, who could possibly be here visiting her. She decided it must be a wrong address so she opened the door to see a tall, dark haired, man standing there, he looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, can I help you?" Hermione looked at the man and glanced behind him to see the beautiful white horse she had seen that day, while driving.

"Oh, you're the man I saw riding that horse a couple of months ago," Hermione looked at the man and he asked her the weirdest question.

"Oh, can you see Julius?" the man looked at Hermione and she thought he was a little weird.

"Umm, of course I can see the horse, it is right next to my car. What is it you wanted anyway?" Hermione looked at him as if he was losing his mind, why else wouldn't she see a horse.

"Ok, let's start again, Hi, my name is Harry and I live on the property behind you."

"Hi my name is Hermione Smith, nice to meet you Harry," Hermione had a sweet smile on her face and Harry thought she looked angelic.

"I was riding Julius and I saw a car parked out front and thought the new owner must have moved in, so here I am, and I wanted to welcome you to Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you, would you like to come in?" Harry nodded and Hermione showed him in.

"Please excuse the renovations, it is a slow process," Hermione showed him into kitchen, since it was the only room downstairs completed, besides the library.

Harry passed by the lounge room and the dining room and saw the plastic drop sheets and work equipment strewn across the floor. He followed Hermione into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, this looks great, Hermione, you've done a great job," Hermione blushed.

"No, I can't take the credit for this room, I only picked the colours and the equipment, the builders did the rest." Hermione was putting on the kettle as she spoke to Harry.

"Well, the kitchen looks good and so will the rest, how much have you done?"

"I got permission from the owners to start on the kitchen as soon as the papers were signed, so that saved me lots of time. Then I started on the four bedrooms upstairs, they didn't need much, just a coat of paint, a few windows replaced and some furniture. After that I tackled the library down here and now I am up to the lounge and dining, as you could see when we passed by them." Hermione couldn't believe how easy Harry was to talk too, he seemed really lovely and not too bad on the eyes either.

Hermione offered to show Harry the library and he was amazed at the work she had done. The room was really bright, with a huge double window at one end. The bookcases were all timber and went from the floor to ceilings. The carpet was plush and she had put a huge cushy lounge with a wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. The bookcases were almost full and Harry noticed a book on the coffee table

"Is this book written by you?" Harry had picked up the book which was upside down on the table. It had her picture on it. He turned it over to see the name, Hermione Granger, written on the cover. "Yes it is, I write fantasy for children and teenagers."

"That's amazing Hermione, I don't recall that surname when you introduced yourself earlier?"

"Oh, Granger is my maiden name." Hermione missed the look that passed over Harry's face. Harry placed the book back down on the table and decided to change the subject.

"I see, so how is that lounge room coming along?" Harry turned and walked out into the main hallway where the lounge room came off.

Hermione followed and wondered why she had not clarified with Harry that she had been divorced for almost a year now. Harry and Hermione talked about the house for quite a while and when he noticed the time had gotten away from him, he told her it was time he left.

"Thanks for a lovely afternoon Hermione, it's been nice getting to know you," Harry was walking out to his horse. Julius had plenty of time to rest and drink and was at this time nuzzling into Hermione's hand. Harry was shocked that Julius was taking to her, he never took to anyone.

"He is the most amazing horse, Harry where did you get him?"

"My Godfather gave him to me when I def.. graduated" Harry seemed to stumble when he said this, as if he had to change his choice of words mid sentence.

"Well, I think he is gorgeous."

"He seems to really like you, maybe you can have a ride, if you want too, that is?"

"Really Harry, can I?"

"Of course, please feel free to have a ride now, I am sure Julius won't mind."

Harry smiled and watched as Hermione's face lit up with excitement as she mounted Julius. Hermione rode the stallion around for a few minutes while Harry admired the view. Hermione dismounted Julius and was so excited, she forgot herself and hugged Harry.

Harry was surprised but just laughed at her excitement.

"Oh I am so sorry, that was very rude of me, I haven't ridden for so long, and I love it so much."

"No Hermione, no harm done, just as long as your husband doesn't come home soon?" Harry laughed but it was slightly strained.

"Well, actually Harry, I'm divorced, I have been for quite some time now. Sorry I didn't say so earlier, I wasn't sure what your intentions were," Harry couldn't really keep the grin off his face if he was paid too, he stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"So, what are my intentions?" Harry was being cheeky, he knew it, but he had never met anyone like her. Hermione giggled and swatted Harry's arm.

"Stop being a prat, Harry."

Harry faked a look of dejection, and Hermione laughed at his antics.

"Hermione, it's OK if you say no, but I was wondering if I could read one of your books?" Harry looked a bit shy and was waiting for her answer. Hermione was surprised, what would an adult want with her teenage novels.

"I don't mind Harry, but I am not sure if you would find them interesting, they are fantasy for teens."

"It's OK, I would just like to read one, if you don't mind that is?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione was so happy, as no one, except her parents and obviously her publisher, ever paid any attention to her writing.

She always asked Joe to read them, but he didn't and he made it clear that he didn't like her writing, she should have been out, working like a normal wife.

Hermione raced inside to the library to get a couple of her stories, hoping Harry would like them and not think she was foolish. Harry waited by his horse and was patting him down.

"Well, Julius, do you think we have found a good one here?, she doesn't seem magical though, but how could she see you?, I have charms on you, so you and I are invisible to anyone, but magic folk. This is interesting!"

"What's interesting, Harry?" Harry spun around at the sound of her voice,

"Oh you startled me, I was saying to Julius I am looking forward to reading your books, they should be interesting," Harry looked at her face, and to his surprise she didn't realise he was lying. She seemed really excited.

"I have a few here, please take your time, I understand if you don't like them, they are for younger people." Hermione was looking at her feet and seemed a bit shy.

"It's about a young girl who discovers she has magical powers and can go through to this different dimension and be with people of her own kind." Harry was staring at her with his mouth slightly opened.

"Anyway, Harry like I said, if you don't like them, please don't feel bad about returning them, I know its all make believe, as if there's such a thing as magical powers?" Hermione laughed and handed the books to Harry. He packed them into his pouch and turned to say goodbye.

"Well Miss Granger or Mrs Smith, which do you prefer?"

"It's Miss Granger, but Hermione will be fine, it's something I have to get used to again," Hermione laughed a nervous laugh, and Harry leaned forward and took her hand. He kissed it lightly and bowed down deeply.

"Well Miss Granger, thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to seeing you again, soon." Harry was listening to Hermione laughing at his dramatic goodbye. Harry mounted Julius and started to turn to leave, when Harry stopped and turned around to Hermione.

"Hermione would you like to come for dinner?"

"I would love too, thank you Harry."

"That would be great, how about Saturday night? I live in the white house behind you, it's just further down the lane, and then take a right."

"That sounds great, see you then?" Harry rode away and you couldn't wipe the smile of his face all the way home.

_HI everyone,_

_hope you like this new story, I actually wrote this a while ago so I hope you enjoy it._

_Hope you like it, as usual read and review if you like !!_

_Sirius_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone,_

_back with Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 2**

Sirius heard Harry arrive home and called out to him, that he was in the kitchen. Harry walked in and Sirius took one look at him and knew something good had happened.

"OK spill it mate, who is she or what did you do?" Sirius was stirring his food but had dropped his spoon to get the information out of Harry.

"No idea what your talking about, Old Man."

Harry had a smug look on his face and he knew Sirius would not let him off the hook so easily.

"Well, my dear Godson, it's been a while since you have had a smile on your face that lights up the whole room, so I am thinking, it must be a lady, so, who is she?"

Sirius felt quite happy with himself, but was more pleased to see his godson was happy.

Harry had a very hard upbringing and between living with a family that did not want him, and watching his godfather go through prison and then finally be cleared of all charges, as well as fighting the worst lord to ever grace the wizarding world.

Harry hadn't had any time for himself. He was always very cautious with women, as most girls were only after the name associated with dating the 'Harry Potter'.

Harry had a few, very close friends, but mostly spent his time with his Godfather at their house, or at work, which was a Professor at Hogwarts for Defence against the Dark Arts.

Harry sat down and Sirius came to sit in front of him. As he passed the fridge, he took out two butter beers and sat down and waited for Harry to begin at his own pace.

"Ok Sirius, a few months ago, I was riding Julius and I saw a lady driving along the main road, she overtook me but then she pulled up outside 'Rosewood'. She got out and took down the number. Next thing I know, there was a removalist truck there, and she was moving in."

Harry was looking at his butter beer and Sirius was watching him carefully, he decided not to say anything, he just let Harry continue on his own accord.

"Well I waited for a while, mainly to see how many people moved in, you know the house is large, 4 bedrooms and such," Harry was looking at Sirius and was checking to see if Sirius was listening.

"Well, go on, is anyone else there with her, is she married, does she have kids, or what?" Sirius was getting impatient now that Harry was keeping him in suspense.

"Ok, old man, hold on to your horses," Harry laughed, but at least Sirius was listening.

"Well, I went over there this morning, and she was home, alone, and to answer your questions, she does not have kids, but she is Mrs Smith," Sirius' face fell, poor Harry he never got a break.

"But, she isn't married any more, and no kids either, she's all alone, in that huge house."

Sirius threw his tea towel at him knowing he was stirring him up.

"The only thing that is confusing is, she doesn't seem to be magical, at all!" Sirius raised his eyebrows at this,

"It doesn't make a difference if she is a muggle Harry, wizards and witches have had quite successful relationships with muggles." Sirius was really reaching, but in all honesty he hadn't seen Harry like this and knew she must be special.

"She saw Julius!" realisation dawned on Sirius' face, he knew Harry never ever, went out with out the charms, but thought he had better ask anyway.

"You did place the charms, didn't you?" Harry gave Sirius a look,

"Ok, Ok, I had to ask," Sirius nodded and started to realise the enormity of the problem.

"That's not all, Julius let her ride him."

Harry watched Sirius' face change and the disbelief on his face, mirrored Harry's.

"Are you absolutely sure, you're not taking me for a ride?" Sirius was shocked as Harry knew he would be, Harry had been going over all this information himself, and still he didn't have any answers.

"Harry, is it possible that she doesn't know she's a witch?" Sirius was walking around the kitchen running a hand through his hair, thinking this through very carefully.

"Her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, it doesn't sound like a magical name but it's worth checking up."

Harry could see the cogs turning in Sirius' brain and he laughed.

"Sirius, don't think too much, she might just be a muggle, that's it." Harry didn't quite believe what he had just said, but he knew his Godfather and knew he wouldn't let up.

"Well, you get to meet her. I invited her over for dinner on Saturday night!" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his Godson. Harry had never, ever, ever invited someone to their house, he had dates, but he always took them to a restaurant. Wow! this was serious.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and left Sirius in shock. Sirius continued with cooking dinner and thought that maybe, he would have to do some investigating into this Miss Hermione Granger.

********

Hermione spent the next few days doing her lounge room, there was a lot of work to do. She had repaired the holes in the wall and had spent the last three days sanding the floors. She sat down for a five minute break and thought about she wished she had a drink of cold water. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes, then decided to go to the kitchen to grab that drink. As she stood up she noticed a glass of water on the side table. She stared at it but decided it was only her imagination and walked out into the kitchen. She tried to think of something else to take her mind off the appearing glass of water, when she thought of Harry and his invitation.

She was really excited but didn't want to come across too eager. She had received a note from him telling her to come by at 7pm and if she had any problems to give him a call on his number. Lucky for Harry, he had convinced Sirius to have a muggle phone installed.

She didn't need a lot of time to get ready, Hermione wasn't a real frilly, girl, she was very natural. She had a few hours left, but when she looked at the work that still needed to be done, she decided to have a nice hot bath instead.

Hermione slipped in to her bath and soaked her aching muscles. She could see herself walking down a long, walkway towards a huge, imposing castle. As she approached the huge double doors, an old man with a white beard opened the doors,

"Welcome Miss Granger, I have been waiting for you, for a very long time."

The old man moved to the side to allow Hermione to enter. She stepped towards him and asked him who he was? All he did, was point towards the hallway, so she would enter the castle. Hermione turned and was about to take a step when she was jolted awake. The water was freezing, now that she had dozed off in her bath. She had been having this reoccurring dream and each time she reached the same point in her dream. It seemed so familiar but also so far away.

After adding some hot water and washing her hair, she got out of her bath, and dressed in some jeans and a shirt.

She decided not to think about her dream again. She had remembered seeing a small village further up the lane, so she decided to drop in and get some wine and a cake for Harry's dinner. She headed out to find the shops and once she had her goods, she went to follow Harry's directions to his home. She pulled up outside his house and was amazed to see how beautiful his home was.

It was a very grand home and had manicured gardens and beautiful lighting which accented the features of the home. As Hermione walked up the staircase to the front door she wondered whether Harry was married, she didn't really ask, but decided it was a bit late to worry now, so she rang the bell. Harry answered the door, and Hermione felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Hi Hermione, I've been waiting for you, please come in," Harry looked at Hermione and realised how beautiful she was, he stepped aside to make room for her to walk in. Hermione had a brief flashback to her dream, but shook her head to clear it.

"Thanks, Harry, your home is so beautiful," Hermione was looking around the entrance hall, and was admiring the photos and paintings that decorated it. Sirius came out from a room off to the left and introduced himself to Hermione.

"Hi welcome to our home, I am Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black."

Hermione took his outstretched hand and thanked him for inviting her into their home.

"Well, I will leave you two, to have a lovely evening," Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione while he said this.

"Oh you don't have to leave on my account, please?" Hermione looked to Harry for support.

"Yeah, Sirius you know I have cooked plenty of food." Harry was looking at him genuinely, so Sirius did not feel as if he was intruding, maybe it would be a good idea to get to know Miss Granger.

The three of them chatted over dinner and had a lovely time, Hermione told them about her parents and Harry told her that his parents were killed when he was young, and all he had was Sirius. They covered lots of subjects and when Harry brought up her books, she was genuinely interested to know what he thought. They were interrupted by a couple who walked into the dining room, Hermione was a bit shocked as she did not hear the door bell.

"Hi Harry, Sirius, oh sorry, you have company?" the tall red head was holding hands with a blonde lady who was obviously very pregnant. While they were talking, three little red headed children ran into the dining room and jumped onto Harry.

Harry pretended that they were killing him and the children laughed and laughed. It was very contagious listening to children laughing, and before long they were all giggling with the kids. There were twin boys and a little girl. Hermione made out there names to be Arthur, Brian and Betty.

While the kids were playing, Hermione saw Sirius walk over to hug the two new people and whispered something in their ear. They seemed to be shocked by what Sirius had said, but then covered it up well. Hermione felt a bit self conscience and thought that maybe she should excuse herself and say goodnight. She stood up and reached for her bag but Harry noticed what she was doing and stopped her straight away.

"You're not leaving yet, Hermione?" Harry was struggling with the three kids hanging off him while he tried to stand up.

"I had better get going, you've got visitors, so thank you for a lovely meal," she turned to Sirius and went to say bye to him, but he would not have any of it.

"No, sorry Hermione, you can't leave yet, we haven't eaten your lovely dessert and you haven't met Harry's dearest friends." Sirius took her hand bag from her and placed it back onto the chair.

"I don't want to intrude," Hermione looked to Harry and he smiled,

"You're not intruding at all, please sit. This is my best friend, Ron Weasley and his wife Luna and these are my three Godchildren, twins Arthur & Brian and little Beatrice"

"Uncle Harry, it'th Betty, only Grandma callth me Beatrice when I am in twoble," Betty was as cute as a button with her lisp.

"Sorry, Hermione, my God daughter's name is Betty," Harry was being very serious when he told Hermione this, and Ron and Sirius were trying to keep a straight face.

"Hi there Betty, how are you today?"

"Good, are you my going to be my Godmother?" Hermione had a shocked look on her face but responded quickly, Luna and Ron had jumped in to correct their daughter, but Hermione handled it.

"No, sorry Betty, I am not your new Godmother but I would like to be your friend?"

Hermione was crouching down so she could look Betty in the eyes. The little red head was beautiful and couldn't have been older than 2 and her twin brothers looked about 4. She had rich red hair with a tiny splattering of freckles across her nose, she also had rich blue eyes which were huge and seemed to pierce through you.

Betty watched Hermione carefully, as if she looking into her soul to see if she was lying. All of a sudden, she seemed to make up her mind.

"That's Ok, you can be my friend until Uncle Harry marries you."

Betty ran off and left Harry staring after his God daughter and Sirius choking on his drink with Luna and Ron smiling at their daughter. Hermione didn't know which way too look, and since she was a vivid shade of red, she couldn't really hide.

After the children were off playing in a playroom Harry had set up for them, the adults were continuing their talk. They all decided silently that the subject of Betty's discussion would not be brought up again.

Hermione discovered that Ron and Luna went to school with Harry and which school they attended, she couldn't really make sense off. Hermione was really pleased to have come tonight though, she didn't have many friends, and actually no one from the area, so it was good to not sit alone every night.

Ron and Luna didn't stay long because of the kids and a while later Sirius had bid them goodnight. Harry was sitting with Hermione in the sitting room with a huge fire roaring in the fireplace. They were chatting and when the conversation stopped, Harry brought up the books she had written.

"Hermione, I've read your books," Hermione looked at him and was waiting for a comment.

"I really enjoyed them, you write really well. What gave you the idea to write about witches, wizards and that magical place?" Harry hoped he wasn't looking suspicious.

"I don't know. Half of those stories have been in my head since I was a little girl, I asked my mum about it one day and she forbade me to talk about magic, especially in front of dad."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I never really asked, once I started getting serious about writing, I approached her about it again. She said to me one day, when the time was right, we would have a good talk," Hermione was quiet for a while and Harry waited for her to continue.

"That day never came, I have been writing for 5 years and she never brought up the subject. Dad read my books but he always said it wasn't good to put too much into fairy tales." Hermione was reminiscing about her parents, so Harry did not disturb her. She was quiet for quite a while and then she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Harry, I got lost in my thoughts there for a minute, you know the funny thing, I had a dream once, many, many years ago about this old lady who came to visit my family, she was dressed really oddly, a huge dark emerald robe and a pointy hat. I remember Dad yelling at the poor lady about magic being nonsense and she left, but not before she said, you can't keep your daughter away from her fate, it will happen and she won't know what to do with her power."

Hermione stopped talking and looked at Harry, expecting him to be on the verge of laughing, but he was looking at her with such interest, she was surprised.

"Silly dream hey?" Hermione was worried she had said too much, and then Harry looked at her and smiled.

"No Hermione, it's not silly, not silly at all."

"I only had that dream once, but I have reoccurring ones about a huge castle and this old man with a long white beard," Hermione looked at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room and saw the time was past midnight. She stood and thanked Harry for a lovely night and apologised for staying so long.

"You're most welcome to stay as long as you like, Hermione, it's nice to have someone else to talk too, I only have Sirius and this time of the year it gets a bit lonely,"

"What do you mean, this time of the year?" Hermione was putting on her jacket, while Harry walked her out.

"I am a teacher, and I am off for the summer." Hermione's eyebrows raised up,

"Wow Harry, you didn't say you were a teacher, that's great, which school?" Harry looked at her and thought really hard about how to answer that question. Could he tell her that everything she had written about is true and could he tell her she was a witch and that he was a wizard.

"It's a private school up in the North Scotland, you probably haven't heard of it." Harry decided not to tell her yet, but he would, he definitely would.

_Ok so what do you think ?_

_As usual read and review if you like !!_

_Sirius_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone, back with the next instalment, thanks so much for the reviews and hope you enjoy this one too._

_Sirius xoxo_

_P.S I am not J. K. Rowling, I just like to play in her world._

**Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks since Hermione had dinner with Harry. She had completed the lounge room and was very happy with her result. She had never been one to like bold colours, but for some reason, she decided to paint the walls a deep red and she used gold accents. She was walking through a small village shop when she saw an antique shop that had a huge old fashioned lounge which had thin, gold stripes on it. It seemed to fit perfectly in the room so she matched the walls and furniture to the lounge.

The shop owner had also found her two large arm chairs to match and Hermione was wrapped. It went perfectly with the old fireplace and the ornate window frames. The lounge room was located at the front of the house so there were huge bay windows which went from the ceiling to almost floor length. They let the light stream in and with the deep coloured walls it all blended together perfectly.

Hermione loved her library, but this room was by far, better than that room. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down to admire her work. She only had one room left in the house to finish and that was the dining room.

It was a small room and since the kitchen was large enough to hold the big table she didn't want to spend too much time on it. She decided to paint the room a light tan colour with some dark brown accents. She had a timber display cabinet and a few smaller pieces of furniture in the same design that she inherited from her parents and they would go into the dining room.

As she worked, she wondered why she hadn't seen Harry around, maybe the dinner didn't go as well as she had thought. She tried to tell herself she wasn't interested in another relationship so soon, but who was she kidding, Harry was gorgeous and it had been over a year since the divorce and even longer since she had separated.

Anyway, it was a nice thought but like she remembered, she hadn't seen him since the dinner. Hermione decided to have a break from painting and redecorating as it had really drained her. Her publisher had called her and was pushing her to write the next book. What she didn't tell him was that she had no idea what to write next, she had a mental blank.

Hermione decided to give the house renovations a rest, so her creative juices could regenerate. She closed the door on her dining room and thought the minor details could wait. She still had a lot of work to do outside, but the inside was unbelievable.

This made her very happy. Hermione looked outside and saw it was a beautiful day and went for a walk around her property, it would be nice to clear her head. She also thought it might be a good idea to see exactly how much work had to be done outside. She walked out the back door and decided to walk around the perimeter of the land. It was just convenient that the back fence of her property was also the back fence of Harry's, she may even catch a glimpse of him today.

Hermione walked and walked, she noticed the amount of work that had to be done and she felt a bit overwhelmed, maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

At the front of her property, a black Mercedes Benz pulled up and a tall man with blonde hair stepped out. He knocked on the door, looked around the property and then decided to sit down and wait for the occupant to come back home.

He knew she wouldn't be far, as her car was still parked out front. After, what seemed like hours of walking, Hermione had reached the back fence and was very pleased to see Harry riding Julius. Harry looked so carefree when he rode, she admired his sense of peace. He knew when she had arrived, as the wards around his property had sent a tingle through him.

He pretended not to see her for a few minutes, so he could also admire her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to leave, so he turned and waved. She seemed embarrassed, like she was caught thinking something she shouldn't have. Harry rode over to her and dismounted Julius. Julius immediately nuzzled into Hermione and Harry was still amazed at how he reacted to her.

"I think Julius has his eye on you?" Harry was trying to get Julius away from her but he wouldn't budge. Hermione giggled and started talking to the horse.

"Well you are the most stunning male I have seen, aren't you?" Julius raised his head to acknowledge her compliment.

"Hey, excuse me Miss Granger, I take offence to that," Harry was trying to pout and Hermione laughed.

"Oh poor Harry, see Julius, he is jealous of you, my oh my," Julius was enjoying his nose being rubbed and all the attention.

"Ha ha Miss Granger, I think you only walked up here to see my horse?"

"Yep, your right Harry, I did."

Harry made a sad face and Hermione laughed again.

"So Hermione, what does bring you all this way from home?" Hermione turned around and realised how far away her home was. She hadn't realised she had been walking for so long.

"My publisher called and he is waiting for another book and I needed some inspiration. I wasn't getting it looking at my unfinished dining room so I decided on a walk. I hadn't realised I had walked for so long."

Harry was watching her talk and realised again how beautiful she was. She was a tiny woman, who had small features. Her hands were tiny yet seemed strong. Her hair was wild but looked like it would be as soft as silk. Her skin was fair and unmarked, except for the odd splattering of paint which Harry found endearing. Her eyes were brown but looked like golden drops of chocolate. She was really beautiful and he realised what Sirius had said to him the morning after their dinner, was very true.

"_So Harry, did you have an enjoyable evening?" Sirius was sipping his tea and Harry was waiting for him to have a dig at him, but it didn't come, for once, Sirius was being serious._

"_Yes I did thanks, what did you think of her?" Harry was helping himself to the breakfast Sirius had prepared._

"_It's not what I think, the question is what did you think of her?" Harry looked at him and was unnerved by the serious look on his face._

"_Come on Sirius, why the straight face, what's up?" Harry tried to lighten the mood._

"_Harry, you know I love you as if you were my own son, and some days I have to remind myself that you're not my flesh and blood," Harry went to interrupt but Sirius stopped him._

"_No, please Harry, hear me out, all the years I have known you, you have never taken an interest in any girl."_

"_Yes I have Sirius, you remember Jennifer?"_

"_Harry I mean serious, I never met Jennifer even though you went out with her for a year. You never brought her home, you never invited her to our family functions, no, you were not serious about Jennifer at all Harry." _

_Harry looked as if he had been punched in the gut, he hadn't realised he was doing the things that Sirius had just stated._

"_It's just that I can't find someone who wants me for me," Harry was looking desperately at him and Sirius understood exactly where he was coming from._

"_I think Ginny and Luna realise what those girls are after, they always hate my dates."_

"_Harry, son, I know, it's hard for you to trust anyone. There are plenty of girls out there, who only want a piece of Harry Potter, but you have dated muggles before and you never, ever looked at them like you did Hermione." Harry was stunned and speechless. _

_Could he really have been that obvious? _

_He knew she had stirred up some serious feelings in him, which was why he had kept his distance from her these last three weeks. He thought that if he had some distance, he would get over his infatuation, but he was wrong, very wrong._

"_Harry, listen to me, if she is the one, don't let her go, it's not worth losing her. Go after her and don't let her go. You know I won't be here forever and you will need someone to be here with you." _

_Harry knew he was right but in all truth he was scared. He had never really laid it on the line for anyone before, he always kept his distance to protect himself. Well, he wasn't getting any younger and she was definitely someone special. Maybe it would be worth it, to give it a try._

"Harry, hello I lost you there for a second?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, I just drifted into my thoughts for a second, please forgive my rudeness?"

"That's ok, no harm done, I was just saying that I had better head back before it gets dark, I don't want to get lost on my own property," Hermione turned to pat Julius and did not see Harry's panicked look on his face.

"Oh, already Hermione, we just started talking, please let me give you a ride back, we can ride Julius together if you like?"

"That would be fantastic Harry, thank you so much." Hermione was dying to ride Julius again, and it didn't matter that Harry would be the one in front of her actually it gave her an excuse to hold onto him.

Harry walked Julius through an open gate and they mounted him. Hermione held onto Harry and was really pleased she had decided to take that walk today. Julius walked back slowly as if he sensed they needed time to chat. While they were enjoying their chat, and the close physical contact, they did not realise they had arrived at her back door so soon.  
Hermione gave Julius some water and left him to graze on some grass (there was plenty of that everywhere). Harry had accepted her invitation to have a coffee and she also wanted to show him all the work she had done on the house and knowing how excited she was, he couldn't decline.

Hermione went to put the kettle on, and asked Harry if he could turn on the outside lights, which were located near the front door. Harry walked over to the door, switched on the lights and then noticed someone was outside on the veranda.

Harry asked Hermione if she was expecting someone, when the person knocked quite loudly on the door. Harry was opening the door when Hermione walked out of the kitchen, she dropped the cups she was holding and gasped. Harry looked at her and back to the tall blond man in front of him.

"Well it's about freaking time Hermione, I've been waiting here all freaking day, having fun I see?" Harry did not like this man's tone of voice and took an instant dislike to him.

"ah…ah… what are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Hermione was visibly shaking and Harry was starting to worry, this did not look good at all.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The man spat out while looking at Harry. Harry stood up tall as if he needed to defend Hermione. He made his way to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders to offer her some physical support. He turned and looked at the man in the doorway.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter, well I am Hermione's husband!"

Harry looked at Hermione and was surprised to see her looking at the ground, he was thoroughly confused now, was she married or not?

"I think you can leave now Harry, I wish to discuss some things with my 'wife'" Hermione's head shot up and she pleaded with her eyes to Harry, not to leave.

"If Hermione wants me to leave, I will, but until then, I think I will stay." Harry tightened his grip on her shoulders and Hermione leant into his body.

Joe walked closer the two of them and he realised he wasn't going to get her alone, so he backed down. Harry wasn't well built but his height and strength gave him an aura of power.

"Well Hermione, I will be back, don't you doubt it and you won't have your boyfriend here to protect you next time." Joe reached forward and went to touch her face, but Hermione tucked her face into Harry's shoulder and then Harry turned her away from him and stood between the two of them.

"I think it's time you left!" Joe looked over Harry and turned around and walked out. He screeched his Mercedes down the driveway and out of sight. Harry closed the door and turned around to see Hermione was still shaking and frozen to the spot. He walked up to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. She didn't respond straight away but did eventually give in to him. Harry felt a warm patch on his chest and realised she was crying.

"It's ok Hermione, I am here," Harry was running a soothing hand over her back and in some distant part of his mind, realised how soft her hair was.

"Harry I am so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that, please accept my apology?" Harry looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean, you don't need to apologise," Harry really wanted to ask what was going on but felt it would be rude.

"I am sorry Harry, you can go home if you like, please don't feel like you have to stay?" Hermione had stepped away from him and tried to compose herself but her shaking and pale skin gave her away. Harry was confused and thought she may want him to leave.

"Hermione, look at me!" Harry tilted her chin up until her eyes met his.

"Tell me to go home if you want me too, but otherwise, if you're not OK, I can stay here on the couch," Hermione was looking deep into his eyes and Harry could see very clearly she was petrified. Hermione looked back down to her feet and mumbled something which sounded like please stay.

"Hermione?" Harry again got her eyes to look at him and he saw she was crying.

"Please stay," Hermione was shaking and hoped Harry would stay.

"Settled, let me make these coffees and get some dinner ready and you Miss Granger can go and have a nice hot bath. Off with you." Harry hugged her again and Hermione had a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Thank you Harry, for everything" Harry gave her a kiss on her forehead and sent her off to her bath.

_OK so now we know why Hermione left, and our friend will be back._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed it, as always review if you like._

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_HI _

_OK OK you convinced me to post another one, just cause I love ya all._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 4**

Hermione had a million feelings running through her body, she wanted to be happy that Harry was staying and that he had defended her with Joe and also that little peck on her forehead, but on the other hand, how on earth had Joe found her. She wanted to start a new life without him in it, he was abusive and she knew he was here for more money.

He was furious when he found out her inheritance had come through after the divorce proceedings had commenced, and that he had no claim to it.

He was obviously up to something and that was enough to make her nervous, very nervous. Hermione decided a nice hot shower would work just as well and it wouldn't take as long especially with Harry being downstairs.

Harry started Hermione's fire in the lounge room and got two hot chocolates ready with a warming charm placed on them. He had apparated back home to let Sirius know what had happened and not to wait up for him. He was sitting on the lounge going through the events of the evening and was amazed at how protective he had become of her.

Harry tried to reason that he would help anyone who was in trouble, but this was definitely different. Hermione came back down stairs with her pyjamas on, they were quite conservative which didn't make the situation awkward.

"Hi, feel better?" Hermione walked straight into his arms and gave him a huge hug. Harry held her very close and rested his head on top of her head. They fit so well together and Harry could feel all of her body pressed into his. Before he had time to dwell on that thought, Hermione had pulled away.

"Thank you Harry, you are so sweet, and I am sorry you had to witness the obvious charms of my ex husband."

Hermione sat down on her lounge in front of the fire place and Harry passed her the hot chocolate. After some quick leftovers for dinner, the two sat talking for hours and hours, actually Hermione talked and Harry listened.

She told him about her early days with Joe and how they had a whirlwind relationship and then everything changed once they were married.

Seven long years worth of stories, Hermione started yawning and Harry took it as his cue to end the evening talk.

"Hermione, it's one o'clock in the morning, you need some sleep!"

"Yes you're right, Harry, please don't leave, can I make up a bed for you?"

"No, Hermione don't go to any trouble, I am fine down here with the fire." Harry pretended to snuggle into the lounge to make himself comfortable. Hermione giggled.

"No, you are not sleeping down here when I have plenty of room upstairs." Hermione was not going to be swayed. Harry followed her upstairs and found the room she wanted him to stay in, which was next door to hers.

Harry walked in and looked around the room, it was tastefully decorated with a double bed in the centre. Hermione leant on the door frame and watched Harry walk around the room. He turned and looked at her standing in the doorway. She looked beautiful with her hair floating down around her shoulders and her skin was glowing in the soft light of the room. Harry slowly walked over and reached his hand up to place it on the side of her neck, her hair slid through his fingers like silk through the air and then he leant forward but when he was a few millimetres from her lips, he turned and kissed her on her cheek. He said goodnight and lowered his hand.

Hermione walked back to her room feeling very flustered. He almost kissed her and she wanted it, she wanted it, very much. She crawled into bed and felt a sense of safety knowing Harry was in the next room.

She had not been scared before, especially since she had been living alone for over a year now, but this house was so big and she felt nervous especially with today's events. Now that she was lying in her bed and she had time to think, she thought about the man sleeping in the room next door.

It was probably just an innocent peck but he had mesmerised her mind and she found she was always thinking about him.

Hermione drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her raven haired guest clear in her mind and her heart.

Harry didn't think he would sleep, being in a strange house, as well as being in the room next door to Hermione. This was spelling disaster for a descent sleep, but he did dose off eventually, only to be woken a few hours later with sounds of crying and moaning. He immediately jumped up and went to check on Hermione and found her thrashing in her bed and screaming out "No please don't, leave him alone, please leave him!"

Harry saw that items were flying around the room and her bed was levitating off the floor. Harry approached her bed and started to call her name but she wasn't going to wake up that easily. He grabbed her shoulders and said her name firmly.

"Hermione, sweetheart, wake up, your dreaming," she woke up with a fright and struggled out of Harry's grip, all the items in her room crashed down and since it was dark, she could not see her attacker.

"Get off me, leave me alone, Harry help me," Harry's heart was breaking as she screamed for him, he used wandless magic to turn on the side lamp and Hermione's eyes focused and she realised who was holding her. She melted into his arms and started sobbing.

"Sorry Harry, Joe was hurting you and I couldn't save you," Harry was calming her down with soft words and holding her tight while she cried.

"Shh, shhh, Hermione it's OK, no one has hurt me or will hurt me, your fine and I am here and no one will hurt you either."

Hermione continued to cry and Harry sat with her until she dosed off. He stood to leave but Hermione held on to him again.

"Harry please stay?" Hermione was half asleep and probably had no idea what she was saying.

"Please Harry?" she scooted over so he could fit beside her.

Harry laid down next to her but was too tired to worry about the complications. Hermione snuggled up to him and was asleep only a few minutes before he was. Harry thought about the items floating around the room and wondered if Hermione had done any other wandless magic over the years, he had to bring it up with her but not till the right time.

*****

Harry felt the sun on his face which was odd since his bedroom did not face the east. It took him a few moments to realise the room he was in wasn't his room but Hermione's.

He got out of bed and made his way to the room Hermione had set up for him, his change of clothes were there, as well as the bathroom. He strolled downstairs and felt a bit nervous as he didn't know how Hermione would be when she saw him in her bed.

He walked into the kitchen to see her standing by the window looking out over the front garden. Her hair was glistening with golden highlights and looked soft and bouncy.

She felt him rather than heard him enter. She turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway and felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach that only seemed to happen when she saw him.

His face lit up with a huge smile and she felt at ease instantly. Harry walked over and gave her a hug and asked her if she was alright? Hermione nodded and then stepped out of his embrace and continued cooking breakfast for him.

"So Harry, I hope you like bacon and eggs,"

"Yum, I am not usually so spoilt Miss Granger, I might never leave?" Hermione laughed, "Oh man if that's all it took, I would have cooked for you ages ago." Harry stopped and stared at her and she realised the impact of her words. Harry saw that she was red and decided a quick change of subject was in order.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I thought since the sun was so bright and warm, I might do some gardening, how about you? any school work to mark?"  
"Yes actually, but I should be able to knock that off tonight, which means, I am all yours, all day!" Hermione turned and looked at him with a lovely smile planted on her face. She served out the breakfast and then while Harry was eating, she asked him a question that would have choked him had he not been expecting it.

"Harry, do weird things happen to you sometimes?" Hermione would not meet his gaze, her eyes were firmly planted on the tea cup in her hands.

"Yeah all my life Hermione." Harry had a laugh, trying to break the nervous energy in the room.

Hermione laughed and decided not to push the subject. Harry reached over and took her hand in his, "Hermione, if you want to talk about anything, anything at all, you can trust me, OK?"

"Thanks Harry, just asking that's all, so we better get moving if we want to get a start on that garden."

******

Time passed by and Harry and Hermione were spending more and more time together. Harry went back to Hogwarts but still managed to see her on the weekends. Hermione filled her days with gardening and finishing off the renovations. She also had lunch with Luna a couple of times and found that she enjoyed her company.

Harry and Hermione spent many weekends together and dinner was a common weekend occurrence at either one's house. One weekend Hermione even asked Sirius to join them, he tried to decline but after a convincing plea from Hermione he went for dinner.

They were sitting at the dinner table and were having a laugh over some of the stories that Harry told about the students in his class. It was very, very difficult to make it sound funny but not let on that it was Hogwarts or that any magic was involved.

Sirius managed to change the subject without it being to obvious. He remembered how much Hermione enjoyed the day she spent with Luna's baby Emma.

"Oh by the way Hermione, Luna and Emma said hi," Sirius continued eating his dessert, but could imagine the shocked look on his Godson's face. Harry looked between Hermione and Sirius confused.

"Thanks Sirius, she came over the other day and she brought Betty and Emma, I had so much fun with them." Harry was now staring at Hermione, "Luna Weasley was here, as in here in your house!"

"Yeah Harry, why?" Harry was still looking at her gobsmacked and Hermione was starting to feel nervous, she thought she had done the wrong thing. She looked at Sirius for support but he shook his head for her not to worry and continued eating his cake.

"Umm, is there something wrong with that Harry?"

"No, not at all, it's just I'm shocked that's all." Harry composed himself but the shock was still evident on his face.

"Oh OK, it's just I really like Luna and next week she is bringing her sister in law, Jeanie, I think, over so we can have lunch together but if that's a problem, I can …."  
"No no its no problem, sorry Hermione please don't change your plans, I was only surprised that's all. Its great you have some friends and Luna and Ginny are great women, they are both long time friends of mine." Harry reached across and took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione seemed worried and Sirius was still munching on his cake seemingly oblivious to the tension that was building. Hermione got up to get the coffees and Harry looked at Sirius,

"Go mate, sort it out."

Harry stood up and followed her into the kitchen and she was standing near the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She turned around and found herself pressed against the counter and Harry's body. She looked up at him and he could tell she was still worried about his reaction. He reached up and took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Mione, please don't worry,"

"Harry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just really like Luna and the kids, it's like the first friend I have had for a long time." Hermione looked down but Harry put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, it was not a peck this time, it was a kiss that held passion and feeling. His tongue slowly etched forward and traced her bottom lip and she granted him access instantly.

He leant into her body when he felt her tongue touch his and he marvelled at her taste. The kiss quickly intensified and Hermione brought her arms up around his neck to hold him in place. She didn't want to let him go, ever.

Harry's hands wrapped around her tiny body and if she thought it was impossible to get closer to him, he still managed to pull her closer. They were melded as one, they kissed as if their lives depended on it.

Harry broke the kiss first but travelled down the side of her face to her neck. He tasted her skin and was immediately addicted. The kiss continued until they heard Sirius clear his throat from the lounge room,

"Hey, where's my coffee, guys, are you two getting the beans from Brazil?" Sirius laughed at his own little joke and Harry and Hermione smiled at his obvious remark.

They walked back into the dining room with the coffees and some biscuits.

Hermione was really quiet, but quiet in a good way, she kept stealing glances at Harry and smiled when he caught her.

"So did my Godson offer a reason for his reactions before, it didn't sound like much talking was happening in the kitchen?" Sirius laughed at Hermione's beautiful shade of red and Harry's obvious discomfort.

"OK seems like the cat has got his tongue, so I will spill," Sirius waited for Harry to object but when he didn't, he continued on..

"Harry has been friends with Ron, Luna, Ginny and another guy you haven't met yet, Neville, for many, many years. My godson has not had the best upbringing, I didn't get him until he was 16, but that is a story for another day." Sirius stopped for a minute and Harry patted him on the back to help him through his thoughts.

"Anyway, Luna and Ginny have become rather protective of their surrogate brother and whenever Harry had a lady friend, they never approved. They always told him she was no good, she was only after his money, etc. etc." Harry was holding her hand and was lightly tracing his fingers over the back of it.

"So the reason Harry was surprised is because to him, it shows the approval that all of us have of you, Hermione." Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand and Harry leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

They chatted for a little while longer but it was getting late and Harry had to work tomorrow. He was reluctant to leave, but before he left though, he put some wards on Hermione's house so he would be alerted if she were in danger.

_Hope you enjoyed it, also a big thank you to those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome,_

_as usual if you like it, please read and review!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One weekend Harry drew the short end of the stick and had to stay at Hogwarts to chaperone for the Hogsmeade weekend. The kids were well behaved and nothing serious had to be dealt with.

On the other side of the country though, Hermione was spending a lovely weekend doing her garden and pruning some plants. She had had an enjoyable morning having tea and cake with Sirius, Luna and she met Ginny. Emma was there too and Hermione spent the morning playing with her while getting to know Luna's sister in law, Ginny Longbottom. She seemed really nice and very beautiful too.

She went back home at lunch and was soaking up the sun while she pruned her trees.

The occasional car drove by but Hermione was so engrossed in her garden, she did not realise one had pulled up. Hermione heard the footsteps on the gravel and spun around hoping it was Harry sneaking up on her, she was shocked to see her ex husband standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione didn't like the expression on his face and was slowly stepping back towards her front door. Joe was advancing on her and grabbed her by the arm.

"So where's Henry?"

"His name is Harry, and he's inside,"

"Now now, Hermione, you mustn't lie to your husband." Joe's grip was increasing and Hermione's arm was turning white.

"EX husband, You are not my husband, and get off my land." Hermione was struggling to break free from the death grip he had on her arm and she stretched for a clay pot that was just out of reach. She wished really hard that she could reach it and the pot started edging towards her hand. She grabbed it and swung it at Joe's head.

She missed, but he was surprised and loosened his grip on her arm enough so that she could get away. She scrambled up the stairs and tried to reach the front door but Joe grabbed her ankle. She saw the saw she was using on her trees and again wished for it to come to her. It flew into her hand and this time Joe saw it.

"Up to your old tricks again Hermione? You really are a freak!" Joe tried to grab the saw but she swung it and made a deep gash in his shin. He stumbled backwards and she made it to her front door. She tried to slam it closed but his foot was wedged in the door jam.

He pushed his way in and Hermione struggled to get to the phone to call the police. Joe was too quick and caught her arm and threw her against the wall. She felt her head hit hard on the corner and she knew she would be bleeding.

"So wife, lets talk about money, you see I have spent all the money I got from you last time and now I want more," Joe grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the lounge room.

"This house must be worth a fortune, the furniture and the land, so surely you must have some left over. You can't tell me those stupid stories of yours pay you enough money to maintain this house?"

Joe continued dragging her through the house while she struggled to get free. Hermione realised there was blood trickling down her scalp. She needed a cloth to stop the bleeding and one flew to her from the kitchen.

She didn't understand this power she seemed to have, but at a time like this, explanations didn't matter.

"Joe lets talk about this sensibly, come on, we will sit in the kitchen." Hermione thought maybe reasoning would help her plight and also in the kitchen she had more weapons.

"No we will NOT talk, you bitch, but you will LISTEN to me, you screwed me over with your parents inheritance and I want my share or more actually." Joe was screaming in her face but she was finding some of her strength and tried to stand up to him.

"Why do you think I stayed married to you, you stupid bitch, I hate everything about you except your money of course."

"Joe you were not entitled to any of that money, you took everything from me, you left me with enormous bills while you took all our possessions and the house, you even took our friends, I had no-one."

"Oh poor Hermione, as if anyone liked you anyway, all 'our' friends tolerated you and your stupid personality, you were so boring, everyone hated you, I had to beg them to come over so I wouldn't die of boredom." Hermione's eyes were tearing up but she fought with everything she had not to cry.

"I hated you so much, I only stayed married to you because of your parents money, but the old bag wouldn't croak it, and I couldn't stand you any longer, as if anyone would want you anyway?"

"Harry does, Harry wants me, and he is twice the man you will ever be."

"You are a freak, your weird and all these weird things happened to you. You needed to be in an asylum, you're crazy and your Harry will see this too."

Hermione's resolve was breaking, she couldn't take much more of this, all the old familiar feelings of insecurity were flooding back, but this time she found herself getting angry.

Joe was still ranting off about how bad a wife she was and how their relationship should never have lasted as long as it did.

Hermione could feel some tension in the air and felt it floating around her, the more Joe screamed at her, the stronger she felt this power was. A wind started to encircle Hermione and she remembered her stories and how these powers were beginning to grow inside of her, she outstretched her arms and she could feel the power flowing through to her fingers.

Joe stopped his ranting and looked at Hermione, wondering what on earth was going, was she doing those freak things again. He let go of her and started walking back away from her.

All of a sudden, items started flying towards him and he had to duck to avoid a flying fry pan. Joe swore and started to back away towards the door. More items were flying towards him, and when he saw the knives start to rattle, he decided it was time to get out of there. Instead, he was cornered in the kitchen and couldn't escape.

********

Back at Hogwarts, Harry left his seventh year class and was running to Professor Dumbledore's office. As he turned the corner, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for him.

"Sir I have to go, it's my girlfriend," Harry was puffed out and anxious.

"It's OK Harry, we know about Hermione, let's go."

Professor McGonagall was slightly amused at the expression on Harry's face but they had no time to waste.

The three of them apparated onto the veranda and Harry saw Joe's car, and the urgency in him doubled. He blasted the door opened with wandless magic and ran towards the kitchen as there seemed to be a commotion in there. The Professors were hot on his trail and when Harry stopped dead, the two professors exchanged worried glances.

Harry was looking at Hermione who looked to be using magic, she had the kitchen utensils floating around as well as Joe cornered on one side of the kitchen. As soon as Professor Dumbledore reached the kitchen door, he bellowed to Hermione to stop, she seemed to be in a trance, but she turned and locked eyes with Harry and she started to fall. Harry's reflexes kicked in and he ran to catch her. Before her eyes closed, she looked at Professor Dumbledore and said

"Hello Sir, you found me!"

"Yes, Miss Granger, we have you back now."

***********

Professor McGonagall obliviated Joe and sent him on his way with no recollection of what had transpired that day or of Hermione at all and with a wave of her wand, Hermione's kitchen was back to normal.

Harry carried Hermione into the lounge room and laid her down on the lounge. She awoke a few minutes later and the first person she saw was Harry,

"Harry, Joe is here, he is going to hurt me," Hermione was frantic and was clawing at Harry's shirt.

"Sweet heart, it's OK, he's gone and he won't be hurting you ever again, he is gone for good this time."

"Are you sure Harry?, I thought that last time."

Hermione then noticed they were not alone, she looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the lady she dreamt about when she was younger and the old man she dreamt about, now she was older.

She slowly raised herself up off the lounge and walked over to Professor McGonagall,

"Did you visit me when I was younger?" Hermione was looking at her so intensively, Professor McGonagall was amazed,

"Yes dear child I did, but at that time your father was not ready to hear that you were a witch." Hermione's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline.

"A witch, did you say I am a …. witch?" Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore and then at Harry, his face mirrored hers so she looked back at the old man.

"Miss Granger, you are what we call a half-blood, a witch born to non magical parents and when we approached your parents, your father was less than willing to let us train you at our school, the same school that our young Harry here works at."

Hermione turned around to look at Harry.

"Is that true? Are you a witch or I mean a ...is a male witch called a wizard?" Harry laughed at her mistake, and nodded.

"Yes Hermione I am a wizard, that was why I was surprised when you said you could see Julius, he is a magical horse and only magical people can see him, also your stories made me think something was amiss."

Hermione sat back down on the lounge and Harry thought she may just think they were mad, but she started to tell them about the dreams and all the funny things that had happened over the years, especially when she was really mad or really happy.

She recalled one time when her mum had received some beautiful flowers in hospital and a nurse turned and knocked them down, but Hermione yelled no and the whole room froze till she could grab the flowers.

She put it down to the fact that she was over tired and very stressed and it didn't really happen. She also told them about the events earlier that day and all the magical things that happened to her. After they talked for a while, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall told Hermione they would come back and take her to Hogwarts to see the life she could have led.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the lounge cuddled together and they talked about so many parts of his life and he even promised to take her to Diagon Alley, so she could see everything for herself. He told her she could buy some more books for her library and maybe get her a wand.

Hermione convinced Harry to take her flying and she found she enjoyed it just as much as riding Julius. They went to Harry's house and found Sirius there, they talked with him for ages and also met up with Ron and Luna.

It took quite a while for Hermione to come to terms with everything but she found she was getting used to her new life and found that she couldn't do it without Harry.

After a month, Professor Dumbledore came to visit Hermione while she was practising with her wand. It was funny how she seemed to be a natural at it.

"So Professor, what happened with my parents all those years ago?" Professor Dumbledore sipped his tea and ate another biscuit.

"What are these called again Hermione?"

"Iced lemon biscuits, it's my grandmothers recipe." Hermione had a little laugh and Dumbledore ate another biscuit and then answered Hermione's question.

"When a witch or wizard comes of age, which is 11, he or she is offered a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When someone as special as yourself, that is, being born from non-magical parents, we usually approach the subject very carefully. Usually by the time the child is 11 some accidental outbursts of magic has already happened and the parents are sort of pleased to have an answer to it. Sometimes, and I stress sometimes, we come across someone who is absolutely against what we are and what we do." Professor Dumbledore paused and Hermione knew he was talking about her dad.

"Well, unfortunately the magic that is inside of you needs to be trained and channelled the correct way or otherwise sudden outbursts will continue throughout your life."

"Did mum or dad offer any reason or explanation?"

"Actually your mother was quite supportive of us, I think for some reason she may have already suspected but your dad was very adamant that we never contact him again or approach you."

"Mum was supportive of this, wow, I had no idea."

"Your mother tried to convince your dad on many occasions, but she had no luck at all. We kept in contact with her for a year but after that she could not sway him so we left you alone."

Hermione sighed, how different would her life have been, "could you take me there, to Hogwarts I mean?"

A huge smile graced his face, "I was wondering when you would ask?" Dumbledore stood up and put his hand out for Hermione to take it. She took a huge breath and braced herself for the experience of her life.

_So now Hermione knows, hope you all liked it,_

_as usual read and review if you want to!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_HI here is the last chapter for My country house, hope you like it_

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione landed rather ungracefully on her bottom,

"Oh that hurt!" Professor Dumbledore helped her to her feet and assured her that it will get easier with practise.

They walked around Hogwarts for hours, first they went out to the grounds and watched Hufflepuff practice for their Quidditch match. Hermione was intrigued. As they walked back to the castle she saw a little hut and there was a giant of a man standing outside playing with an enormous looking dog.

"That is Hagrid, he is the Carer of Magical Creatures, quite a dear friend of your Harry I must say,"

"Oh can I meet him, would he mind?" Dumbledore smiled and told her he would love guests. They walked towards the hut and Hagrid walked over to meet them,

"Allo there young lady, and who might chu' be? Hermione was struck in shock at the mere size of this man,

"Oh, Oh, I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you sir?"

"Oh don't ya be goin' all sir and that on me, I aint no professor. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Potter and Professor McGonnagel, they are Professors!" Hagrid seemed absolutely lovable and Hermione allowed him to show her some of the creatures he kept. The most memorable one was meeting Buckbeak, she stared in awe of him and he slowly approached her, he bowed his head and waited for her to bow back and even before Hagrid had a chance to tell her, she did it and Buckbeak was nuzzling her hand. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning and she turned to see Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid standing with their mouths open.

Hagrid tried to convince them to stay for lunch but they wanted to move on, they had plenty of other places to see.

As they moved from place to place, Professor Dumbledore waited for her to take it all in, she stopped and touched everything, from talking paintings to singing mandrakes and cauldrons and bubbling, boiling potions. It was like a whole new world had opened up for her, which it actually had.

During lunch they went to the library and met Madame Pince, she showed Hermione some of the old books and Hermione was thrilled. As she was leaving Madame Pince gave her a copy of 'Hogwarts, a history', and Hermione hugged the old woman. They went down to the herbology rooms next and even though Professor Longbottom had a class, he set a task for them and stopped to have a chat. It was great to meet Ginny's husband. They went down to the next class and since they were chatting all the way down there, Hermione didn't realise what class they were going to next.

"After you Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to enter the room. She realised a class was on and stood quietly at the back until she saw who the lecturer was.

"Woo, who's the babe?"

"Dunno mate, I call dibbs."

"No way I saw her first." Hermione blushed at the compliments and Harry looked up to see what all the commotion was about. His face lit up when he saw her standing there,

"That will be all, McLaren and Howe, I wouldn't want to have to give you detention in front of MY girlfriend,"

The boys faces were shocked, Harry had a reputation of being a tough lecturer and the going joke was, no woman would give up with him. Now here in front of them stood a beautiful woman who just happened to be his girlfriend.

She waved at Harry and was just dying to run over and hug him and tell him everything she had seen, but she sat down at one of the spare benches at the back with Professor Dumbledore. The lesson took two hours to end, or that's what it felt like, in reality it was only half an hour and the class was dismissed. The young men who complimented her on the way in stopped and presented her with enchanted flowers that they had transfigured from their quills. Hermione was mesmerised, not because of the attention but the magic.

"Off with you two, Professor McGonagall will have my neck if you two are late again," Harry laughed and ushered the two seventh year boys out the door. He turned around and pulled Hermione into a tight hug,

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Harry leant forward to give her a kiss.

"Professor Dumbledore has been showing me around Hogwarts, oh Harry it's just like my dreams, the great hall, the library, Hagrid and Buckbeak, the herbology rooms, the potions..."

"Hold on, back up there a second, you saw Buckbeak? Sir, I think that was a little premature, he could have hurt her?" Harry was not impressed but Hermione interrupted,

"No Harry, he was beautiful, he bowed to me and for some reason I knew to bow back, how amazing is that?" Seeing her face alight with so much happiness made his worry dwindle away. Since Harry had the afternoon free, he took over being her escort. She thanked Professor Dumbledore and told him to come back for some more biscuits any time he wanted.

Harry took Hermione down to the kitchens to meet Dobby and they had afternoon tea with him. Dobby was the cutest little creature she had ever seen and thoroughly enjoyed his company. He was ever so ready to please her and she hung off his every word.

It was getting late and Harry decided to show her his room, he only stayed there when he was working late and through the week. Otherwise he went home to Sirius, but lately of course he went home to see Hermione.

"So this is it, here are my quarters, I only stay here some times." Hermione walked in and looked around his room. She was still mesmerised by everything and walked around looking at every little detail. The one thing that made her stop was a moving photo of two people holding a little child. She picked it up and gently ran her fingers over the two older people's faces, the little child was squirming around but the mother seemed so happy and carefree.

"They would have loved you."

She clutched the photo to her chest and spun around to face him, she had tears in her eyes and Harry was moved.

"That's mum and dad, and me before I was one." Hermione let out a little sob and looked at the photo again remembering the story Sirius told her about how they died. It looked to her that Lily and James Potter were looking deep into her soul and they both smiled.

"Oh Harry, I promise we will have a happy life together, nothing will make you sad again,"

"That's good Miss Granger because I wasn't planning on letting you go." Hermione put the photo down and walked into his embrace. She hugged him so tightly and then looked up into his eyes and he leant forward to kiss her.

The kiss wasn't urgent or rushed this time, they just enjoyed being with each other. An owl tapped at Harry's window and again Hermione was surprised.

"Harry an owl, how amazing is that?" Harry laughed and explained to her that was how they sent mail in the wizarding world. The message was from Sirius asking if Hermione had a good day, and she was so touched that he worried about her, she wrote the reply herself.

_Having an absolutely fantastic time Sirius, thank you for asking after me. See you tomorrow for dinner, love always Hermione_

Harry and Hermione had dinner, courtesy of Dobby, in their room. Hermione was relentless in her questioning and before long it was very, very late.

"Mione, would you like to stay here tonight?" Hermione's eyes gave her answer away before she could formulate an answer. Harry laughed and said it was settled, within a minute, Dobby reappeared with some pyjamas and an extra pillow for Master Harry's Miss.

Harry showed her to his private bathroom and went back to start the fire and have the room warm for her. While she was in the shower, he thought of the sleeping arrangements. He had to remember they hadn't really crossed that line yet, but he decided not to stress about it, Hermione had had an amazing day and she was probably exhausted.

She walked out and all coherent thoughts of her being exhausted flew out the window. She had a black nightie on that had lace over the top and silk down the bottom, all the way to the floor.

"Dobby, gave you that?" Harry was shocked and found his body reacting to her instantly.

"Umm, no I learnt a nifty spell that lets you shrink things down to be really small, I did it with my Hogwarts, a history book Madame Pince gave me and also my wand."

Hermione was getting nervous under Harry's stare. He stood and walked over to her, he lifted her up and bride style and placed her gently down on the bed. He was still standing and undid his shirt, pants and took off his shoes and socks. He climbed up the bed and hovered over the top of her. Hermione's hands gently traced a pattern up his chest to encircle his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Harry leant off to the side and laid down next to her, he pulled her closer to him and continued exploring her body with his hands. Hermione pressed herself into his body and could feel his reaction to her and it made her smile. Harry pulled back,

"What is so funny Miss?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all, it's just that you seem to be attracted to me," Hermione was serious and Harry realised she wasn't laughing, she was smiling.

"Of course I am attracted to you Hermione, hell who wouldn't?" Harry kissed her nose, "even my seventh years placed dibbs on you, I might have to give them detention now I think about it."

"Oh Harry you wouldn't, they were so sweet, and they're only boys, not a man like you who shouldn't be jealous?"

"Oh Mione, I am jealous, insanely jealous, I can't even bear the thought of you with another man, it kills me." Hermione looked into his eyes and realised he wasn't joking.

"Well lucky for you, I don't want any other man, it's you and only you Harry." Harry leant forward and captured her lips once again. He used wandless magic to lock the door and draw the curtains. Harry kissed her and tasted her neck again. He loved this woman so much. That thought was actually quite sobering. He realised he had not told Hermione how he felt. He pulled back from kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes. She looked beautiful bathed in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window.

"Hermione, I love you." Hermione searched his face frantically for any sign that he may be joking and even though she knew he would never joke about something like that, she still looked.

"You love me, Oh my God Harry, I love you so much, I have for ages." Harry smiled and continued kissing her. He decided it was time for her nightdress to come off. He slowly ran his hand down her sides and pulled at the dress until it was gathering in his hands. He slid it up over her head and marvelled at how beautiful her breasts were. He gently handled her left breast and then the right one, he kissed and suckled on them and the groans that were escaping Hermione's mouth were urging him on even more. His hand found her mound and he gently massaged her until she came undone. She screamed his name over and over again. He climbed on top of her again and gently pushed his member into her silken folds. Hermione gasped at the feeling of being filled so immensely and started rocking to his rhythm. The feeling inside her stomach started to grow and grow until she couldn't hold back any longer and she exploded for the second time that night. This time Harry came crashing down with her and she held him tight while she trembled.

"I love you Harry, I love you so much." Harry gently slid out of her and moved to her side, he pulled her into him and kissed her head.

"I love you too Hermione, I always will." Harry and Hermione went to sleep with a smile on their faces and joy in their hearts.

***************

Six months later Hermione and Harry were married at Hogwarts and they moved into her finished home. They decided to start on their family as soon as possible, and one year after they were married, James Potter was born, then 18months later, twin girls surprised the couple, Lily and Elena Potter.

Hermione discovered she had a magical power that enabled animals to take to her, so whenever Hagrid needed to be away on business for Professor Dumbledore, she worked at Hogwarts with Harry. She continued to write novels for teenagers and for some reason, her novels were so descriptive and lifelike she was becoming a sort after author.

She learnt magic off Professor McGonagall and sometimes the trickier spells still felt odd, but she kept at it, as it was easier having such magical kids too.

Hermione and Harry were sitting on their veranda watching their children playing with Julius and she thought about her life. She couldn't believe how perfect her life was now, she had the perfect husband, the family she longed for and a beautiful life and after such a horrible beginning, everything was perfect now and always would be.

The Weasley's and Longbottom's, Ginny had a set of twin boys just before Hermione did, still laugh today about Betty's vision of Hermione being her new Godmother, which of course she was and it was all thanks to the beautiful country house Hermione saw so many years ago that needed some love and attention.

_That's it my faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Sirius xoxo_


End file.
